


To Wine and Unlikely Friendships

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And not everybody likes Feanor, Drunk Elves, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Thranduil is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: Thranduil goes out to restock his alcohol and makes a new acquaintance on the way.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Feanor & Thranduil, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	To Wine and Unlikely Friendships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BizarreAmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreAmy/gifts).



Today was not Thranduil’s day. First of all, he found this beautiful spot in the woods to set up his new kingdom, but of course, Galadriel had already beat him to that spot. Then, she proceeded to lecture him about not doing things early and not procrastinating, saying that if he had been here earlier, he might have gotten the spot. By the Valar she was annoying. 

Heading back to his lonely cottage in the woods (a far cry from the splendor of his kingdom in Mirkwood), he decided that he needed a drink. When he got back to his cottage, he found out that the wine was no more. Just his luck. At this point, Thranduil’s dramatic ass thought that the only person more unlucky than him was probably Turin Turambar. 

At this point, any other elf would have just gone to the markets to buy some more wine, but Thranduil didn’t want to, because that means that he will probably have to mingle with other elves. This was turning into a difficult choice. On one hand, he won’t have to socialize but he won’t have any alcoholic beverages either. On the other hand, he will have to socialize but he will be rewarded with sweet, sweet wine. Then, Thranduil decided. If he has to mingle with the other elves to get his lifeblood, than so be it. 

...

The markets at Tirion were busy, as usual. Normally, Thranduil wouldn’t have gone to a Noldor market, but Alqualonde was to far away, Doriath 2.0 had Thingol’s insufferable ass and he was not going to face Galadriel again, so Tirion it was. At least they had a fine selection of strong wine.

After buying his wine, he decided to go to a pub and get wasted with the newly bought wine, simply because he couldn’t be bothered to walk home. 

Going inside a pub, Thranduil noticed something. One side of the pub was crowded, but the other side only had a single elf. Not wanting to socialize, Thranduil sat with the lonely elf, hoping that no one would approach him. When Thranduil sat down, the other elf was startled. 

“Mind if I join you?” Thranduil asked.

“Not at all,” The other elf managed to say. 

And so the two elves sat in companionable silence, only broken by the chugging down of alcoholic beverages. 

A considerable amount of wine later, the other elf started to talk.

“Do you think it’s bad to go to war over shiny gems?”

Thranduil thought about that and then he remembered his misadventures involving gems and dwarves.

“No, not at all. I mean what sane elf wouldn’t.”

“Exactly. That’s what I tell my kids all the time.”

“You’ve got kids?” Thranduil asked.

“I’ve got seven of them, yet only one manages to give me a grandchild. All I asked for was 49.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve only got one son but it’s unlikely that he’s going to give me a grandchild.”

“Why’s that?” The other elf asked, curious.

“Well, he’s courting a dwarf lad. I don’t care that it’s a lad, but I do care that he’s courting a dwarf. Out of all of the eligible ellon in my kingdom, he goes for a dwarf!” Thranduil ranted. 

“You think that’s bad? Well my eldest son was courting my half-brother’s eldest spawn-.”

It was at this point that Thranduil got an inkling of who his companion is. But it was also at this point that he was too drunk to care. Apparently his companion was also too drunk to care. 

“-And not only that, but I’m starting to suspect that my third son likes his dog way too much.” 

“I can sort of relate. I mean, the dwarf is really hairy.” Thranduil commented. 

...

Somehow, after a lot of complaining to each other about anything and everything, they were the last two elves in the pub. 

“Sirs, we are about to close. Can you please remove yourself from the building?”

Thranduil spun around and saw a timid looking elf speaking to them.

“Can we have just one more drink?” 

“Fine”

And so they ordered one more drink.

“To sons!”

“To grandchildren!”

“And to all of us!”

...

(And now, that’s where we leave the two elves. In a pub, drunk out of their minds.)

...Bonus...

“Hey?”

“Yeah?” Thranduil replied,

“You’re paying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I had never written about Thranduil before and he was surprisingly fun to write about.


End file.
